1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to an intra-panel interface of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical pixel based display includes numerous source drivers that drive a group of pixels, often a row or a column. Through multiplexing, the source drivers are able to drive any individual pixel through a unique combination of voltage source and sink. A time controller (TCON) is used to control the source drivers and display a desired image. The interface between the TCON and source drivers allows the TCON to transmit data to individual source drivers, but lacks the ability for significant communication from a source driver to the TCON. For example, to find an error in a display, the display is usually visually examined to locate unwanted visual artifacts. Source drivers are unable to report to the TCON that a transmission was not properly received from the TCON or when an error occurs during normal operation.
Many methods for communication between TCON and source drivers explicitly transmit a clock separately from data. Inclusion of this clock can cause electromagnetic interference. Additionally, existing voltage drivers used in transmitting data from a TCON to a source driver are powered by two separate rails. Such a configuration increases the size and cost of hardware needed in an intra-panel interface between TCON and source driver.